Simple Mathematics
by fowl68
Summary: Is there some reason you want me to eat coconut pineapple ice cream, Iruka?" "It helps with depression." Various pairings


Simple Mathematics

_**Simple Mathematics **_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be sitting on a squeaky rolly chair drinking Malta.

**Author's Note:** As a warning, I haven't written some of these characters, or I haven't written them a lot, and if they sound wrong, please tell me! I'd want to improve on that.

-!-!-!-!

"_When you are too hurt to look back and too scared to look ahead, you can always look beside you and see your best friend."-Anonymous_

-!-!-!-!

**A friend should be radical:**

**They should love you when you're unlovable. **

Shisui looked at his friend silently, trying to find some way to get through to him. Uchiha Itachi, thirteen years old and in the ANBU, wasn't looking at him, or even at anything. He seemed to be, with the normally intense eyes focusing on one spot, but the gaze was empty. It scared Shisui slightly, and it made him wonder exactly how bad that last mission had been. Itachi had bad missions all the time, that was part of being in ANBU, but he'd always bounce back after a day or two. It had been a week, and Itachi was still sitting here, unmoving.

Shisui knew that if he went and tried to hug Itachi, he'd probably end up with a kunai to his throat, so he settled for a cautious hand on the shoulder. Something about that motion made Itachi tense and turn to him, the red eyes swirling, before relaxing to their onyx.

**Hug you when you're unhugable**

Neji stiffened when he heard the strong footsteps approaching and he knew he wouldn't be able to get away. Having gotten into a rather strong argument with Tenten, he wasn't surprised that Lee had heard about it.

"Neji, my youthful friend, why have you not yet apologized to our dear comrade?"

The Hyuuga had actually been working on mustering up the courage. There were few things that scared him, and an angry Tenten was one of them. She seemed to grow about a foot taller, her brown hair crackling with electricity and the chocolate eyes flared, and that was all _without_ the abundance of weapons that were her constant companion.

Lee smiled knowingly. "Are you afraid?"

"No." Neji answered a little too quickly.

"Do you need help fixing an apology?"

"No."

"Well, if you insist. I shall hug you for good luck!"

"Wha-Lee no!"

**And bear you when you're unbearable**

"You're really annoying drunk, ya know that?" Jiraiya told the Tsunade that had her left arm slung around his neck

"It ain't none of your business."Tsunade really did have an astounding amount of control over her tongue when she was drunk, although she couldn't remove the slight slur in her words.

"You're only half right. Why you got drunk isn't my business. The fact that you did get drunk is."

"And you're caring, 'cause why?"

"You're my friend."

**A friend should be fanatical**

**They should cheer when the whole world boos**

As Hinata got off of the karaoke stage, her face surpassing tomato red, Kiba ran up and hugged her, the hug picking her up off her feet and spinning her around.

"You did great, so don't worry about it." He reassured her, setting her down on her feet.

"T-they didn't seem to think so."

"Maybe so, but you're never gonna see them again, so it doesn't matter."

Hinata smiled at him, burrowing her head into his jacket.

**Dance when you get good news**

Sakura didn't even need to say anything when Ino looked at her questioningly. The pinkette simply showed her best friend her left hand, or more specifically, the silver band resting on her left ring finger.

Ino laughed delightedly and hugged her tight. "I can't believe this! He finally asked you?"

"Yup! Apparently, he'd been trying to ask me for months, according to Tenten."

"I think I believe that even less. Rock Lee, afraid? If I didn't know you, I'd probably say you were lying."

**And cry when you cry too.**

Kakashi never cried. It was a common fact. No one that was still alive had ever seen the Copy-nin cry. And even if they had, it wouldn't quite fit with the lazy, easy-going manner in which he always presented himself. It didn't seem possible for the dark gray eye to shed tears, and maybe it wasn't. After all, shinobi don't cry. That was an old rule and one Kakashi had followed since he first held a kunai.

But the person who's eye he had, Obito…he'd always cried. He'd never admit to it, he was far too proud, but the moisture would be there. And so, at times like the Sandaime's funeral, and when things just got too much for him to take, the swirling crimson eye would drip tears.

**But most of all, a friend should be mathematical**

**They should multiply your joy**

Naruto grinned as the waves hit Kiba again. The brunette just never seemed to learn that no matter how many minutes he waited, it would still be cold. Kiba crawled out of the ocean, shaking himself a little drier. The blonde swore he hung out way too much with Akamaru,

"How can you stand that cold?!" Kiba asked him.

It was true. Naruto was seated comfortably on a sand dune, up to his chest in the salt water.

"You're supposed to get used to it!" Naruto laughed, leaning back on his hands.

"You could just jump in all at once." Shikamaru remarked from his spot on his towel in the shade, "You'd get warmer faster."

Kiba, thinking that Shikamaru would never lie to him, jumped straight in and the remaining two counted mentally to three before Kiba leapt out of the water, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"You know, you really shouldn't believe geniuses." Chouji told him as he helped himself to a hot dog.

Shikamaru grinned lazily as Naruto roared with laughter, nearly drowning as he forgot where he was.

**Divide your sorrow**

"Eat."

"Is there some reason you want me to eat a tub of coconut pineapple ice cream, Iruka?" Kakashi asked, eyeing the cold concoction warily.

"It helps with depression."

"You think I'm depressed?"

"I know so. Friends do notice these kinds of things you know. You've gotten thinner since the boys left, and you've barely even taken out that porn of yours. That's considered a really bad sign." Iruka explained as he sat beside the older man.

"Ice cream is your solution?"

"No, it's my suggestion that you're going to politely take." There was a stern undertone in Iruka's voice that left no room for argument.

**Subtract the past**

Sasuke looked every bit like the abandoned cat. His bangs were hanging in front of his eyes, plastered to his forehead from the rain. His clothes stuck to the contours of his body and his naturally pale face was chalky. He lifted his head slightly and the obsidian eyes had guilt that only Naruto could read.

Shaking his head and smiling, Naruto took his thin arm and pulled him out of the rain, getting him a towel and a change of clothes.

**And add to tomorrow**

Tenten was silent as she wrapped her arms around Neji's middle, resting her chin on his shoulder. He did nothing except lean into her embrace slightly. Their eyes, polar opposites, watched the bursts of rainbow colored lights exploding in the sky.

"Happy New Year."Tenten told him quietly.

**Calculate the need deep in your heart **

"I'm going to go get the groceries." Shino called quietly, knowing his flatmates would hear.

Shino was about to step out when Hinata seemed about to say something. He looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head and said nothing. He smiled slightly and said, "I guess I'll get some chocolate pocky while I'm at it."

**And always be bigger than the sum of all your parts.**


End file.
